Candy Store
by xInsanoBananax
Summary: Ralph goes to Piggy's aunt's to settle a few thoughts.


Minor disclaimer: story content belongs to me, however, Lord of the Flies does not - it belongs to William Golding. Do not take without permission.

Ralph looked down solemnly at his feet. He had gotten new shoes, his mother had bought them for him. It felt strange still being back in London again. It seemed that he had been confined on that island for an eternity. It had been so different there, with no adults and such. But of course, he didn't miss it. Ralph loved being clean again, wearing new clothing, and eating real food. Most of all he had gotten to see is family again. Never would Ralph trade that for an island full of madness. Madness...madness had driven Jack to hurt others. Especially...Piggy.

Ralph looked up from his feet at the store that stood in front of him. The bright orange sign read "candy shop." Ralph took a deep breath, and grasped the golden doorknob on the beautifully crafted glass door with a shaky hand. Obviously Piggy's aunt would know...right? Ralph wondered if she knew the real story.

Letting the air out of his lungs, Ralph pushed the Candy Shop door open. As he opened it, a little bell rang to signify a customer entering or leaving. The shop was empty of human life. A moment later, a woman appeared from the back room and sat at the counter, smiling. Ralph smiled back and continued to look around the store. The shelves were littered with assortments of different kinds of candy. Licorice, mints, a million different kinds of chocolate...no wonder Piggy had been so fat.

Ralph turned abruptly and looked at the beaming lady behind the counter. She was obviously proud of her little candy store. Ralph placed his still-callused hands on the counter and looked at the woman. His fingernails were still chewed and short, and he wished desperately to be gnawing away at them now. He thought he may never break the habit again. At least not until he did what he had come to do. Ralph looked up into the eyes of the woman behind the counter. Ralph swallowed slowly and started to speak.

"Are you...Piggy's auntie?"

The smile vanished from the woman's face. She looked down behind the counter and back into Ralph's eyes. The cheeriness had vanished and been replaced with sorrow and seriousness.

"Yes...I suppose that's what the other children had called him." Piggy's aunt swallowed hard and continued, "Who are you?"

Ralph blinked and answered the question quickly, "I'm Ralph. I was one of the lost boys on that island. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I guess you could say I'm - was a friend of your nephew."

Piggy's aunt smiled weakly, "It's nice to know that Piggy had a friend. He never had many...But why are you here? To pay your respects? That's kind and all but I've already had enough of that."

Ralph tried to reply, but he suddenly felt paralysed. "I...I came to tell you...to tell you how Piggy really died. I thought you ought to know. He didn't die in the crash, you know." Ralph looked down at his hands that had taken place at his side. They were shaking vigorously. Ralph continued, "There was lots of confusion on the island when it caught fire, and a large boulder was pushed onto him. I'm really sorry you know." Ralph gradually got quieter as he spoke. He swallowed. It hadn't been the whole truth, but it was a white lie. He thought she wouldn't want to know that her nephew had been murdered.

After a moment of silence, Ralph stepped back from the counter. He looked at her through half closed eyes. She was ever so silent, and she was looking at the floor. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever to Ralph. Finally, Piggy's aunt spoke.

"Thank you...thank you for being there for my nephew. I'm sure you were a good friend."

Ralph nodded in slight agreement - he hadn't been the nicest to him when they first met. But Ralph was here, was he not? That was good enough. He stood there for a few moments longer. As he started to leave, Piggy's aunt spoke, "If there is ever anything I can do, don't be afraid to contact me. I suppose I owe you a favor. And here, take this. 'Piggy's' favorite." She placed a chocolate bar in Ralph's hand. Ralph smiled, and turned to leave.

As he left the small little candy store, Ralph looked down at his fingers. No longer did he feel the need to bite his nails down to a stub. He reached out for his mothers hand, she had been waiting for him while he did his duty. As he walked down the sidewalk in London, he thought of the brave, wise old Piggy.


End file.
